Happy Birthday Stolls!
by ThePineconeAuthor
Summary: It is the Stoll's birthday! This one-shot (I think) involves people getting beat up for singing the copy-right birthday song, cereal, pranks, and just Camp Half Blood humor! Rated K just in case


"Happ..." Percy's mouth was slapped when Annabeth shushed him.

"Ow, what?"

"Singing the Happy Birthday song is wrong! It's copyrighted and you have to pay a fine."

"What?! We're demigods! Part celestial being, divine killer of many monsters!"

"Yeah but..."

Everyone's eyes looked back and forth like it was a ping pong match. Connor yawned impatiently while Travis drummed his fingers.

"Now lovebirds, as much as everyone wants to see an old married couple," Percy and Annabeth both turned red, "can we just get to the point?"

"Yeah I want my presents!" Connor laughed as he threw a goldfish cracker into his mouth. Percy gasped and nearly strangled him on his 15th birthday.

"That is supposed to be eaten later!" fussed Katie Gardner, "also you are being greedy."

"Aw come on, it's our birthday!" Connor grinned, "We need our presents!"

"Which we totally didn't hear the first 1,000 times." Chris Rodriguez whispered to Clarisse.

"Oh shut up, you are like that too. All Hermes kids are." However, Clarisse failed to hide her laugh at Chris' comment.

Chiron then shushed everyone and announced that it was present time. He trotted over and ducked under the

"Happpy birfthdays Travhis Stollll (fifeteem) and KConnoorr Stoll (tirteen)!" banner. It had multiple strike throughs due to the demigods being ADHD and Annabeth proofreading.

"Just give us the dam presents." whined Connor as Chiron sorted them by cabin

"Not yet boys did you forget the ritual?"

"...fine." Travis groaned.

They both stood up, Connor clutching his Peanut M&Ms and Travis carrying his Meat Lovers pizza. They threw it in the flames of the campfire and the smoke drifted towards the god, Hermes.

Then, they eagerly ran towards the table full of presents. They decided to open them in random order, but as the Hermes cabin rule states: open Hermes last.

The Demeter cabin presented a picture of chocolate easter bunnies on the Hermes cabin roof. There was also a cereal box that said "Trix are for IDIOTIC kids!". Connor and Travis' faces were cut out and pasted on the children's faces of the box.

"Haha." said Travis glaring at the shrugging Katie Gardner.

They eagerly took the XBox from the Hephaestus cabin, and both giggled like Gollum. "Precious...my precious...". The Hermes cabin members swarmed around them.

From the Ares cabin, there were death threats regarding the pranks they pulled that may or may not have anything to do with blobfish and Clarisse screaming. Those were made into paper airplanes.

The Aphrodite cabin presented t-shirts and jeans that Connor and Travis would probably pass on at another birthday party. Shorts and black shirts were mostly what they wore when they didn't have the bright orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt on. (Yes, they wore the same shirts for many days, switching them out occasionally.)

Percy palmed the Camp Store key into Connor's hand, who immediately shoved it into his pocket as Chiron turned to look.

Annabeth shot Percy a suspicious glare as she handed Travis a woven bag. Immediately, a tarantula jumped out and Travis screamed. Although this was revenge, they found out the bag could contain any substance used for pranking. It could literally expand to fit the spray paint cans and shrink down for carry-on.

Will Solace cleared his throat. "On this fine birthday, it would be an honor to give you a haiku..."

"Next!" Connor said, waving Will away as the rest of the campers looked relieved.

Nico trudged up and handed them 20 drachmas.

Clovis presented a glass of cold milk and Lou Ellen gave them each a pig ball which they both eagerly shoved into the tarantula bag.

As more and more presents were received, half being cool stuff the other being revenge for pranks, it finally got to the Hermes cabin.

Travis ripped the wrapping paper like a wolf and looked at another box. He ripped that to get another. And another. Finally, as the box was the size of a golf ball, it opened and whipped cream sprayed out. Then, a cake slid onto the table.

Connor rubbed his covered eyes and Travis inhaled all the whip cream from his face. All the guys, Percy especially, looked impressed while Katie stopped herself from barfing.

They ate the ice cream and candy cake and both burped loudly, laughing and giving eachother a high five.

When they burned the leftovers of the ice cream cake, again sacrificing to the gods, a shroud of golden light appeared.

"Travis, Connor." said a voice. A giant in gold armor, winged shoes, and a staff with 2 hissing cobras appeared, flattening a good portion the strawberry fields.

"Dad!"

Immediately, Hermes shrunk down to human form. He had his business suit and George and Martha greeted "Hello kids!"

"I wanna rat!"

He laughed, nodding at each of his children before turning his attention to the Stolls.

"My children, you have turned um...fifeteem and tirteen? Anyway, here is a happy birthday present to each of you."

Connor laughed with glee as he got the latest model of the winged shoes, with glowing lights, lock pick compartments, and a built in virtual reality video game system.

Travis looked at his own miniature version of the caduceus.

"Meet Verberaretur crepito!" Hermes exclaimed

"What? You mean the snakes are called Verberaretur and crepito?"

"No, I mean yes. One of the snakes name is Verberaretur crepito, whipped cream in latin!" Katie rolled her eyes at the family resemblance.

"Cool what is the other one's name?" Travis tried not to look dejected as Connor seemed to be flying through a virtual reality video game simulator.

"Him? He's Bill named after the great merman of the seas."

"Who?"

"How does NO ONE know about Bill? Anyway, you know Spike? The other staff?"

"Yeah?"

"He can spit out the physicians curse, a potion that can bring life back from the dead."

"Cool!"

"But Verberaretur crepito and Bill can't do that."

"What?"

"They can spit out..." Hermes' eyes twinkled, "Pranking supplies."

"Are you kidding me? COOL!" Travis was amazed. He closed his eyes and a jar of grasshoppers appeared. Then bubble wrap. Then a caged moose.

"Um...okay?" Hermes shuffled his feet, "Have a great day! Don't forget to change your underwear!" He disappeared in a flash of light and the day ended.

Well, it looked like the Aphrodite's clothes were going to be needed.

_ **Hey guys, Matt here. I honestly have no idea why I just did this story. I think I was bored? Anyway, don't forget to comment plz if you liked or dislike the story. I like hearing that stuff so I know how to improve. Thanks!**


End file.
